


Наследие

by bathfullofglass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Юный Тедди пытается разобраться в себе, Гарри, как хороший крестный, хочет ему помочь, а Джинни появляется (не?) к месту или короткая история о том, как вольно или невольно люди перенимают чужие черты.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Наследие

Пятнадцатилетний юноша с растрепанными бирюзовыми волосами беспокойно ерзал в кресле, не находя себе места. Пять минут назад за ужином, рассеянно выводя растаявшим мороженым узоры на тарелке, он негромко обратился к своему крестному:

— Гарри, я бы хотел с тобой поговорить.

Крестник выглядел необычно притихшим и задумчивым, больше напоминая своего серьезного отца, а не озорную мать, покоя их душам, и Гарри подумал, что разговор намечается довольно важный.

— Хорошо, Тедди, подождешь меня в кабинете, пока я помогу Джинни с посудой?

Тедди кивнул, встал из-за стола, поблагодарил Джинни за ужин и за шарлотку в отдельности и отправился в кабинет, едва не сбив стоявшую в углу возле двери вазу.

Гарри левитировал тарелки в раковину. Джинни коснулась его плеча:

— Иди, я закончу.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — Гарри приобнял жену. — А ты не могла бы принести нам огденского и сливочного пива?

Джинни нахмурилась. Ее строгий вид всегда заставлял Гарри чувствовать себя виноватым и оправдываться:

— Только одну по…

— Джеймс, прекрати дразнить кота! — звучно выкрикнула она, напомнив Гарри тещу, и, удостоверившись, что старший сын оставил животное в покое, повернулась к мужу и гораздо теплее ответила: — Занесу как только разберусь со всем этим.

Гарри поблагодарил ее поцелуем в щеку и направился в кабинет, где его уже ждал взволнованный крестник. Он опустился в кресло напротив и пристально взглянул на юношу. Гарри всегда интересовало, как тот умудрялся объединять в себе черты обоих родителей. Копировал их лица с оставшихся магических фотографий? Или же у него в действительности существовало какое-то базовое, основное лицо — вот это, с острым подбородком и ямочками на щеках, как у Тонкс, и внимательными теплыми янтарными глазами Люпина? Хотя сейчас вместо тепла и внимания в них плескались волнение и беспокойство.

Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и сцепил руки в замок.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить, Тедди? — спросил он как можно мягче.

Крестник прикусил губу и нерешительно протянул:

— Я не знаю… В смысле, я знаю, о чем, но как об этом сказать…

Гарри понимающе кивнул, показывая готовность слушать.

— К бабуле бы я за таким точно не пошел, — усмехнулся Тедди, и Гарри поддержал его улыбкой. Ему всегда становилось весело, когда он задумывался о контрасте мягкого слова “бабуля” и образа строгой, иногда до жесткости, Андромеды Тонкс.

— В общем, Гарри… — начал было Тедди, но вновь замялся. На сердце у Гарри потеплело, когда он услышал свое имя из уст юноши. В его тоне слышались уважение и любовь. Он в очередной раз порадовался тому, что просил крестника звать его демократично, по имени, как в свое время поступал Сириус.

— Это нормально, когда мальчикам нравятся мальчики, а девочкам девочки? — выпалил Тедди на одном дыхании. Гарри улыбнулся этой скороговорке, но мгновением позже до него дошел ее смысл, и он оцепенел.

— То есть я понимаю, что это нормально, точнее, постепенно становится нормальным в обществе и все такое, но… — Тедди горячился, и его щеки постепенно заливались краской. — Как ты относишься к этому? И как отнеслись бы к этому… — голос Тедди внезапно оборвался на середине фразы.

“Мои родители,” — мысленно закончил Гарри. Он лихорадочно соображал, что ответить. Приглашая Тедди в кабинет, он догадывался, что речь так или иначе пойдет о его родителях, но совершенно не предполагал такого ключа беседы. Он и свою-то точку зрения на этот счет едва ли смог бы сформулировать внятно, а что бы сказала Дора? Или Ремус? Он почему-то представил, как бы задал такой вопрос Сириусу, и его мысли заполнил задорный лающий смех вперемешку с “Ой, приятель, ну и уморил ты меня!” на разные лады.

— Мне кажется, Тедди, твой отец не возражал бы, — раздался вкрадчивый голос Джинни. Гарри и Тедди вздрогнули от неожиданности: увлеченные разговором, они не заметили, как женщина с подносом вошла в кабинет. Она протянула Тедди кружку со сливочным пивом: — Извини, что невольно подслушала.

— Ничего, — прошептал красный как помидор Тедди, утыкаясь в кружку взглядом.

Джинни подошла к Гарри и передала ему низкий стакан, наполненный виски со льдом. Принимая его, Гарри коснулся ее руки и умоляющим взглядом попросил остаться. Чувства — не ЗОТИ и не поимка опасных преступников, и Джинни разбиралась в них гораздо лучше Гарри. Она улыбнулась и присела на софу рядом.

— Это правда? Ну, что мой отец не возражал бы? — спросил Тедди так, будто не было нескольких неловких минут тишины до этого.

— Я не знаю наверняка, сам понимаешь, но мне кажется, что Ремус сказал бы что-нибудь о многогранности человеческой натуры, о том, что это лишь одно из ее проявлений, — задумчиво проговорила Джинни, заправляя выбившуюся прядь за ухо. Гарри удивленно и с нежностью посмотрел на жену. Вряд ли бы ему удалось так сходу сымпровизировать. Хотя…

— Твой отец бы точно порадовался, если бы в мире стало больше любви, — Гарри хотелось бы звучать уверенней, но, судя по улыбке Джинни и кивку Тедди, ему удалось произнести это убедительно.

— А мама? — с надеждой переводя взгляд с Джинни на Гарри и обратно, спросил Тедди.

— Твоя мама была колдуньей широких взглядов, — улыбнулась Джинни. — Вряд ли это смогло бы ее смутить.

— Да, она же вышла замуж за папу, а это был серьезный шаг против общества, — Тедди задумчиво поскреб затылок.

Гарри умилился рассудительности крестника.

— Родители хотели бы тебе счастья вне зависимости от твоей избранницы или… твоего избранника. И мы тоже, — заключил он.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Тедди. От его беспокойства и волнения не осталось и следа. Они еще немного посидели и поболтали о пустяках, после чего Джинни оставила их: настало время укладывать детей. Гарри и Тедди задержались еще немного. Напитки разморили их, и они преимущественно молчали, думая каждый о своем, лишь изредка перебрасываясь фразами, пока Гарри не встрепенулся, выхватив из кармана часы на цепочке.

— Ого, уже почти полночь! Бабуля, наверное, беспокоится, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Не беспокоится, — улыбнулся в ответ Тедди. — Она же знает, что я у тебя. Но я пойду, тебе завтра на работу рано.

— Это да, — протянул Гарри, поднимаясь с кресла.

Тедди подошел к камину и взял с полки склянку с Летучим Порохом, но замешкался и вернул ее обратно. Он обернулся, порывисто подбежал к Гарри и обнял его.

— Спасибо тебе, — прошептал он, утыкаясь в грудь крестному. Гарри рассеянно погладил его по ярким волосам, с грустью подумав о том, что он сам в свое время благодарил Сириуса реже, чем стоило.

Тедди вынырнул из его объятий, улыбнулся и шагнул в камин. Гарри задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед, вздохнул и отправился в спальню.

Джинни еще не спала: она раскладывала постиранные вещи по ящикам комода. Гарри обнял жену со спины и доверчиво положил подбородок ей на плечо. Вздохнул:

— Что бы там ни было, но во всяком случае мы его успокоили.

— Он молодой еще, ищет себя. Повзрослеет — перебесится, — уверенно сказала Джинни и задумчиво добавила: — Все-таки яблоко от яблони…

— В смысле? — удивился Гарри, выпуская ее из объятий.

— Не слушай меня, это так, глупости, — лукаво отмахнулась Джинни.

— Нет, ты что-то знаешь, — нахмурился Гарри, доставая пижаму.

— Аврор Поттер, Ваша работа делает Вас чрезмерно подозрительным, — Джинни попыталась изобразить строгий тон Кингсли, но испортила впечатление смешком.

— Джинни! Я серьезно, — произнес Гарри, забираясь под одеяло и усаживаясь, уперевшись спиной в изголовье.

— Это давняя история, Гарри, я не думаю, что стоит ворошить прошлое. И что тебе действительно нужно это знать.

Она переодевалась в ночную рубашку, стоя спиной к Гарри, и он залюбовался россыпью веснушек на ее спине. Но нет, ей его не сбить.

— Выкладывай.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула Джинни, усевшись на свою сторону кровати. — Если ты так рвешься знать. Это было на площади Гриммо, перед четвертым курсом.

Гарри нахмурился, припоминая, что в штаб-квартире Ордена он впервые оказался только после Турнира — после четвертого года в Хогвартсе.

— Перед моим четвертым курсом, Гарри, — хихикнула Джинни, глядя на его озадаченное лицо. — Помнишь, мы пытались привести то мрачное место в порядок?

Гарри кивнул. Трудотерапии в то лето было едва ли не больше, чем у Дурслей.

— Так вот, как-то раз мама отправила меня на второй этаж: там был то ли кабинет, то ли малая гостиная. Нужно было собрать столовое серебро из шкафов, чтобы его начистить. Я зашла в комнату — а там Люпин. И Блэк. Целуются. Жарко целуются. Настолько, что они меня, похоже, даже не заметили. В общем, за серебром я решила вернуться позже.

Гарри зажмурился: вставшая перед глазами картинка была уж очень сюрреалистичной.

— А ты точно?..

— Точно — что? Поняла, что они целуются, а не пытаются в шутку друг друга съесть? — развеселилась Джинни.

— Нет, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Это точно был Люпин? И... Сириус? Не Тонкс?

— Тонкс сидела на кухне с мамой. Да и с Ремусом они на тот момент еще не сошлись.

— Мерлин, зачем ты мне это рассказала? — почти провыл Гарри в подушку.

— Сам попросил, — язвительно ответила Джинни и погасила палочкой свет. — Приятных снов!

— Уснешь тут, — пробурчал Гарри.

Но он заснул. Ему снилось, что ему снова пятнадцать и что он задал своему крестному все тот же вопрос, который накануне задал ему Тедди, и что в ответ Сириус задорно смеялся и восклицал:

— Посмотри, Лунатик, настоящий Мародер растет!


End file.
